coe4fandomcom-20200215-history
Priest King
Description ''The Priest Kings of Azlan have only recently discovered Elysium and arrived there to acquire more slaves and sacrifices for the worship of their six bloodthirsty Gods, the Teotl. Before the discovery of Elysium, the tribes of Azlan had lived in isolation from other cultures and had not discovered the secrets of metal working, which has resulted in a technologically inferior culture when compared to the other nations found in Elysium. The soldiers of Azlan use archaic weapons that will undoubtedly have trouble penetrating the armor of modern nights and other heavily armored troops.'' ''The Tribal Kings who serve the Priest King use slaves to form the sword fodder of their armies. Slaves are taken from towns and larger villages and can be very useful against smaller armies despite their low morale and lack of proper equipment. Sacred warriors who serve the temples of the Gods are better equipped and benefit from the blessing of the god, making them more powerful in combat if the Gods hold them in favor.'' ''The Priest King and his fellow Priests who serve the Six Teotl Gods can perform blood sacrifices to gain favors for their sacred warriors or summon creatures beloved of their bloodthirsty master. These beings are often sacred, which means that they enjoy their god’s protection and gain more powers when more blood is sacrificed.'' ''The Priests of the six Teotl each have invocations of power to aid them and their followers in battle. The nature of these invocations is tied to each Teotl’s sphere of influence. Priest Kings serve the Teotl of War and the Sun and can call on the fiery gaze of the sun to burn their enemies.'' Abilities: * The Priest King’s troops have inferior armaments.. * The Priest King can recruit sacred warriors. * The Priest King and Tribal Kings can acquire slaves and warriors from towns and villages * Priests can collect sacrifices from hamlets, villages and larger settlements. * Priests can use blood sacrifices to perform magic rituals to summon powerful beings or empower the blessings of the gods. * All six types of Attendants (Rain, Moon, Sky, Blood Mother, Sun, & Death) can be upgraded into lvl 2 Priests (120 Sacrifices) -> then lvl 3 High Priests (480 Sacrifices) with unique spells gained based on affinity type. * Lvl 3 High Priests can perform the sacrifice ritual, 'Summon God' (500 sacrifices) which replaces the caster with a unique God of Rain/ Moon/ Sky/ Blood Mother/ Sun/ or Death depending on affinity. *note that the high priest will be destroyed during ritual along with all special items carried. TIP: give items to another commander beforehand. * Gods of Rain, Moon, Sky, Blood Mother, '''Sun''', & Death are no longer able to summon advanced units through sacrifice rituals.[?] * Only Priests/High Priests of the Sun and Tribal Kings are able to acquire slaves.[?] Starting Resources Units * 1 [[Priest King (Leader)|Priest King]] * 1 [[Tribal King]] * 10 [[Tribal Warrior]] * 10 [[Jungle Warriors|Jungle Warrior]] Territory * 1 [[Temple City]] * 1 [[Farm]] Recruitment List Basic Recruitment Special Recruitment Summons =